


Dangerously lustful temptation ~ Ashley x Reader

by JDietrich



Category: Die Schule der kleinen Vampire | School for Vampires
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, die schule der kleinen vampire, school for little vampires - Freeform, school for vampires, schule der kleinen vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDietrich/pseuds/JDietrich
Summary: Ashley von Ghoulfangs is a young Vampire citizen from Transylvannia. Astray from every of his supposed tasks as a nobel royal vampire, he was told to marry another vampire female of royal blood and create an heir to his family. Instead, he is wildly prostesting against his parents desired demand. Flirting with tons of women and having relationships left and right, partying all night was his everyday gateaway from home and boring vampire college school life. Yet he has a hole that can't be filled with women, alcohol and drugs, no matter how fun it seemed to him.But it takes only one encounter to change his life and perspectives forever.Disclaimer: Ashley has NEVER turned into ashes in this story. But he still has met all his friends. Ashley never meets Asha in here. Aside from that nothing changes from the original plot. This happens in the college years of the vampire school.Will contain: Bloody scenes, swearing, mention of drugs and alcohol, sexual content. Read at your own risk.





	1. Wild party life of a vampire

A/N

Hello and welcome to this School for Vampires/Die Schule der kleinen Vampire fanfic! ^^

A bit of a background story of why exactly I wanted to do this fanfic so bad xD

A few years ago a friend of mine introduced me to this German television show (I watched it in German as I'm from a German speaking country). I firstly didn't show much affection towards it, but I fell for Stoker HARD omg. I still cringe thinking about it tbh.

Time passed and I forgot about this gem. Fast forward years later, I found out that I liked that show with the vampires so I looked it up and watched a few episodes. I fell in love with Oskar first, then I found out about Ashley's original vampire form. And from then on it went downhil fast LOL

My crush on Ashley is so massive now, I drew him already and decided to write a fanfic about him xD

It's a shame there aren't any Reader x Oskar/Stoker/Leechy/Ashley inserts anywhere tho. I might do a book about it to feature all characters x the vampires :)

I hope everyone reading this enjoys this female!Reader x Ashley story :) Feel free to talk with me about this show, I would love to make new friends within this (probably long dead, no pun intended) fandom :'D

~~

Glasses were heard clashing together, alcohol and blood in bottles were passed around in a club. But it wasn't just just an ordinary club. In Transylvania lived many vampires. Yet not often sighted by humans, they were very active beings indeed. And hell did they know how to party hard.

One of them went by the name Ashley von Ghoulfangs. He was an attractive male vampire from royal blood, son of the Count von Ghoulfangs. He was known to be a real heart breaker when it came to vampire women. He didn't enjoy it a lot to go to school and do school work and exams, instead, he partied all day when his vampire classmates were asleep in the castle, often coming too late or not at all to class at night. Just before sunset he would snuck out, transform himself into a bat and fly to another castle nearby. Inside of it was a partying club for vampires. This was just another night of him partying, seducing women, drinking alcohol senseless and dancing with them, eventually hooking up with a lucky one in the near rooms that were in this castle.

Another vampire with blonde hair was seen pulling a line of white powder into his nose. A few other vampires were passed out drunk on the floor. Ashley meanwhile danced with a green haired vampire, seductively whispering sweet nothings into her ear while she smiled, blushed and giggled cutesy. When the music slowed down from tango to classical music, he held her close and danced slowly with her. With half lidded eyes he leaned closer to her ear again.

"Babe, should we go upstairs for a bit? The day's almost over and I would like to have a little private time with you if you know what I mean~ Just you and me how does that sound?"

The blonde vampiress giggled, nodded in approval and they went hand in hand upstairs to have their fun together. Yes, as you can see vampires loved having one night stands too. And this was the last time he had interacted with her as per usual he would move onto another vampiress the night after.

But this night was going to end differently. Something was about to happen that was a complete coincidence. Let's say that a specific human girl and a specific vampire boy will meet their fate that night. The right time at the right place.

Satisfied, Ashley opened the door of the club and transformed into a bat. It was now night and the sun had already gone down, which meant, it was time for him to go back to the school grounds and sneak into the classroom without anyone noticing that he had left. After what a tower's clock read, he was even going to be early there!

While mid-air, a crow caught sight of Ashley's bat form and confused him with another small animal within his food triangle. It flew down and caught him, flying away with him. Ashley tried to struggle as hard as he could to get free from its clutches, but then he gave up and let it happen, thinking he was doomed - the grip of the large raven colored animal was too strong after all. A few minutes later the crow dropped poor Ashley and he landed in a bush near a big tree.

"Ow crap!" he growled and lied there injured, but not for long would he be lonely.

Suddenly a pair of big (e/c) eyes stared at him from above, (long/short) (h/c) dangled from its head. A human! A vampires biggest nightmare and vice versa.

He shrieked out of horror before he tried to fly away but his wings bent every time he tried to flap. He couldn't escape from the human creature and started to shake and gave them a death glare, which looked cute rather than intimidating on his small bat form.

"Oh! A rare male bat! He's hurt! Come on let me see your injury little guy." The girl said worriedly and carefully lifted the small bat up and sat down to examine his injury. She was good with animals after all and loved them from the bottom of her heart.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands human!! Let me go or I will bite ya!!" Ashley screeched from her palm. Her expression changed from worried to shocked within a few seconds. "Wait a minute you can talk?? A bat that's talking?? Was my food poisoned and now I'm seeing and hearing stuff what the fuck is going on here?! Okay so let's assume you are actually talking to me and you can understand me as well, are you sure you don't want me to help you? Your wings seem to have broken from when you fell and that doesn't looks very nice from here in my opinion."

"And in my opinion I don't want a human to help me, your kind is chasing us vampires for a reason and trying to kill us or doing experiments with us. Fuck off and let me down already or your foolish ways will have consequences!!"

"I'm not chasing you. Who's chasing a cute little bat like you?! Who should I fight?!" she defended him and striked a fighter pose with her fist in the air until realization suddenly hit her by what she heard at the end of his sentence.

"Wait one second...did you just say you...are a vampire...? I-i thought they don't really exist...Is this a prank or something? You know what I don't really care what you might be or not be, I will take you home and treat your injury and then set you free. I can't leave a poor injured creature like you out there in the middle of the night."

She packed him in her (f/c) backpack and walked to her home not far from the school for vampires where Ashley went or more like should have went that night. Once at her home, she greeted her cat who patiently waited for her return on the couch in the living room with a few head pats.

In her room, she took fortunate unfortunate Ashley out of her backpack and set him down on her pillow and started treating his wounds as she promised to do so. She also fed him and made a little makeshift bed for him to sleep in. She looked after him every day after work and often sang him to sleep. He would often come sit on her shoulder and listen to how her day was and he often complained how bored and lonely it was without her here. In the following days Ashley seemed to have been feeling better and he also started to like her more and more as he saw that she was not a threat for him, but rather very nice and gentle. Yet his vampire instinct would kick in sooner or later.

After a few weeks of living together, Ashley was doing much better and his injury healed faster than he had thought. One night after his injury healed completely, he transformed back to his vampire form after weeks, took her hair brush on her bedside table and combed his own with it. He also looked for something that he couldn't find first, then when he found it he sprayed the perfume all over his body.

"That's better~" he hummed and looked over the sleeping form of (Y/n) and got lost in his thoughts of what he could do with the weak girl.

He now had two possibilities:

Either leaving without her notice and hopefully never seeing her or any human beings that close up ever again and pretending to have never met her, or sucking her blood out of her body thus killing her and then leaving. Before he could decide between these two scenarios, he thought of all the fun days they have had together and how much he started liking this human girl and her sassy style. Killing her or leaving without a notice would have been just plain evil and despite his vampire nature he was still kind of thankful for her after all and that she had saved him. He also thought that maybe he could have a bit of fun in his own ways with her while she trusted him. He never had done it with a human girl before. The mere thought of the extremely taboo heated involvement with a human female got him frisky and so he bit his lips and clenched his crotch for a second before thinking halfway clearly again.

But he couldn't just rape her here and there. He wanted her to consent to it fully, or else it wouldn't be much fun for him. The feisty vampire made up a plan in his head to seduce her to the point where she blindly trusted him thus letting him have his way with her. To him, this sounded like a marvelous plan to get some human pussy and bragging to his friends about it.

So instead of fulfilling all of his previous plans, he hopped into bed and snuggled himself onto her warm mortal body, not knowing what would await him in the next few days and weeks and months with her. It wouldn't turn out the way he thought.


	2. A diabolik surprise

In the early morning before dawn, Ashley's newly claimed human-girl woke up feeling something cold yet comforting clinging behind her. Wondering what that could be, she looked down where the owner of the cold thing was and saw some unfamilar hands with long elegant yet scary talons clinging her upper body, slacking around her bust tightly.

She averted her eyes in shock and hastily turned around to face the vampire male. Him still being peacefully asleep and her quite shocked about her uninvited immortal guest, she quickly figured out that something was different about the a bit too pale looking male.

She eyed his sleeping form for a minute before breathing out in distress as she's been holding her breath out of disbelief for a bit. This unwanted action however, seemed to have woken up the goodlooking vampire as she was suddenly facing his blood red eyes.

"Uhm...hey there." she blurted out after awkwardly staring at his smiling face for awhile, not knowing how to react. Throwing him out of the bed? Nope, he might scratch her face off with his long beast like nails. Screaming and running out of the room calling the police? He looked stronger so probably this plan wouldn't succeed either.

"Hi good morning beautiful~" he sang and smirked in a flirty manner. Her patience's limit was reached by now and she decided to ask the question that has been burning in her mind since she first faced him.

"Pardon me my rudeness, but who in the hell are you and what are you doing IN my bed or more like how the fuck did you get in here in the first place?!"

He chuckled and pinched her cheek slightly, her face red of anger by now.

"Darling, you look like a cute little strawberry like that, how cute! I would love to suck your sweet red juice as breakfast but I'm trying to hold back...you're so tempting though." he cooed, one eyebrow raising at her as she slapped his hand away and sat up from her bed.

"Don't touch me!! Tell me who or...rather what you are and why you came in here! If you tell me a legit reason I won't call the police." She yelled now frightened by the gorgeous vampire.

"Calm sweety, don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty~"

"What?"

"Back to your question, I'm a vampire. You remember that cute little talking bat you took care of in the past few weeks? That is me sweetheart. I can proof my claim if you want."

Unsure about this she nodded, relaxing a bit in her state. Was all he said really true? It sounded very unrealistic to her, kind of like in a fanfiction.

In a 'poof' sound and a bit of a small dusty cloud he transformed into his bat form and flapped his wings in front of her face. The girl even more shocked than before, remembered him now. He flew back next to her and transformed back to his vampire-self.

"Okay, and now? What do you intend to do? Live with me forever and letting me feeding you like a mother? I thought I would set you free once your injury has healed. It seemed to have healed pretty fast actually and I'm glad about that." A faint smile appeared on her lips as she eyes his left arm, more specifically the one set of wing that has been injured before.

"Well beautiful human, I must honestly say I have kind of taken a liking to you. And leaving like that wouldn't be very gentleman like of me. So let's say, let me repay you for your hospitality. Think of it as your lucky day! I have never liked a human quite like you before so if I was you I would be grateful for this opportunity. You can ask anything from me you know? Unless if you want to become a vampire yourself that is. I regret to inform you that I won't do that. Anything but that."

When he was halfway done talking he started to undress slowly and seductively, firstly his dark blue coat, then his white undershirt and as soon as she saw it all unfold in front of her, she spoke up hastily.

"W-w-w-wait h-h-h-hold on!! We are still kind of strangers you know?? That's like...not okay for me. I-i'm really happy to see you're doing fine now b-but you don't have to 'repay' me for that. I often tend to care for sick or injured animals since I'm quite lonely here. Well, and it's not like any of these animals ever told me they want to 'repay' me for that. Uhh, it's not like they could speak like you either..."

"Perfect!" he said as he stopped undressing, his bare chest still exposed to her as she couldn't stop staring at it, faintly blushing at the sight in front of her. "Then it's settled. You're lonely and I want to repay you no matter what. How about this then: I will be your immortal friend and help you with your loneliness. How does that sound?"

"Well that sounds pretty nice actually, I love making new friends!" She naively said. "B-but could you please make me a favor and dress yourself back again...?"

"Hehe, like what you see cutie?"

Totally caught off guard she stood up and went straight into the kitchen, face red like before, this time not out of anger though.

"Ohh look at the time! It's already time for me to go to work."

He dressed himself back up and proceed followed her to the kitchen, until he realized that the sun might catch his skin and burn him to ashes. At the sight of the sunlight just a few meters in front of him he hissed and took a few steps backwards. So instead, he cuddled himself back into her bed underneath her sheets. She made herself breakfast and noticed how he didn't follow her at all despite having heard footsteps in her direction before. Confused and with her mug of (f/d) in her hand she went back into her darkened room to check up on her newly made friend.

"Dude, are you okay?" she poked the bulge Ashley's body made underneath the bedsheets. He creeped out of it and looked at her with a sheepishly grin, his hair a little bit messier than before.

"Don't forget I'm a vampire, once the sun catches me it's over. I'm turning into ashes like my uncle did. I don't want to meet the same fate to be honest with you. Would be pretty unfortunate with my handsome looks and kind of a waste too don't you think?"

She blinked a few times while swallowing the new knowledge she just made and sat down on her bed.

'This dude is pretty much self absorbed. A total lunatic too. But yet kinda handsome. Wait what am I thinking?' She shook her head and took a big sip of her mug with the delicious liquid in it.

"So like, you're gonna hang out here all day long? You don't ever uh, go to a vampire-school or to your vampire-job or anything?"

"I go to a vampire college not far from here. We vampires sleep on the day and wake up to go to school at night. So technically, I gotta wait until it's sunset again and then I can leave safely. But don't you worry, despite my and your busy schedules, I'm sure we will meet again soon. It's written in the stars. That we met in the first place is our fate my darling."

He kissed her cheek quickly before creeping back under her bedsheets. A small blush appeared on her face and she stood up to go to work.

She walked to work as it was nearby. Touching her cheek where the red haired vampire had kissed her before, she remembered how when he did it she could feel his fangs as well. It felt unique.

'I wonder...do more vampires live around here? He can't be the only one since according to him he goes to a vampire school. Oh how I want to meet more of these fascinating creatures. Maybe I should ask him about his friends as soon as I'm home again.'

Meanwhile Ashley had made himself a little too comfortable in her bed while she was at work. Before he fell into a deep slumber until evening, he fapped furiously at the thought of him and the human girl's possible fun they would have in the near future.

What he didn't know however was that things would turn out far more difficult for him than he had imagined before they could get to do that.


End file.
